


you'd forget a great movie for this

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, nsfvrai
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Kinda, M/M, Oral Fixation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, benry gives gordon a blowjob thats rlly it, but kinda lowkey??? idk, jokes in between sex stuff bc i think it makes it better, trans person writing about trans stuff <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benry gives gordon a blowjob thats really it
Relationships: Frenrey - Relationship, Frenry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	1. ur smokin

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like this
> 
> do NOT send this to the creators or ANYONE who doesnt want to see this.

There's a huff, a soft press of lips fluttering across Gordon's face, painting themselves all over his neck. He can't think straight; Nor was this situation straight in the slightest. The shorter man under him hummed out some excited sweet voice, pushing Gordon more desperately into the wall. Face heating up, a hand clinging his own against the hard surface, another wrapped happily around his back, clawing into it with need. Benry took in every moment of the other's blushing gaze.

He didn't know how they really ended up like this, first they were simply kissing, then Benry was hungry for more- to kiss as much of Gordon as he could. Billions of eyes surrounded them; Gordon couldn't see them but he could feel them. Shivers of want melted across his spine, a gentle gasp leaving his lips when Benry sucked on the crook of his collar bone, nibbling ever so slightly. The feeling made Gordon scramble, but he could barely move, he was held up so tightly against the wall that he might explode. Mind feeling like a fresh bowl of mashed potato.

Benry loved every reaction, Every gasp or shiver. It made him crazy, like he could eat Gordon whole right here. "Yo can I like... Gayly Undress you? No ‘Homo erected’ or whatever" Benry said, the way he worded things always made everything less serious. Luckily, Gordon loved that about him.

Gordon softly chuckled, "Yes but for the record, yes homo." He smiled when Benry made some sort of happy inhuman trill and began to undo his button up. 

Gordon was slightly self conscious, he had been ever since college, he used to be your skinny, but bulky, jock, but when College started he lost all of that to depression and time; as well as his son, he had kind of a dad bod, and the shock of such a difference made Gordon feel, pretty bad. He liked fat bodies- Benry was fat! But somehow it felt different when it came to them. Unwanted feelings of doubt plagued him. He watched with nervous eyes as Benry unwrapped him like a present. Showering his hairy chest with kisses, smooching over his top surgery scars.

Benry watched Gordon closely, a velvet reaction to his plentiful pecks across his torso. His confidence riding high- digging his teeth into Gordon's chest, He had been shocked the first time he had bitten Gordon  _ months _ ago, Gordon was a bit of a freak, it hadn't gone anywhere at the time, but Benry  _ Knew  _ he liked being bitten. He loved it. It was proved yet again when his boyfriend let out a sharp gasp, lovely sighs of relief. Turning his face to the side, Benry rolled his tongue out, lapping at the small wound. He pressed Gordon closer to the wall, or at least he tried. Free hand undoing the other's belt with relative ease. Gordon had no idea how Benry moved like this.

Gordon made some soft grunts when Benry continued to lick and bite at his skin, marking him with bites, covering him in hickeys. It drove Gordon nuts, Benry was worshipping the ground he walked on, and Gordon couldn't handle it. Benry smooched over his stomach, leaving just as much of his love as his chest. Gordon's face was flushed, sweating just a little. Their free hand occasionally taking breaks to squish and feel more of Gordon's body, it didn't matter if Gordon was upset with his image, Benry was in love with every curve, every tiny detail about him. 

"Wow you're like...Hot spicing. Achievement get," Benry said, mouth still against his skin. "Dilf… L O L. Feeling sauce over here." If Gordon was a normal person he'd move out the second Benry said lol out loud like that. But instead he felt more intense, over their relationship, Gordon was better at understanding Benry's weird way of wording things. Benry thought he was sexy. 

Gordon tried to say thank you but all that came out was a strangled meep, maybe it was embarrassment, maybe it was realizing Benry had just successfully pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side like a useless napkin. "Can I uhhhhhhhhhhh dig deeper in the mines, Big G?" Benry asked, gesturing to his boxers, at his obvious straining bulge.

"Yea… don't say it like that- this isn't minecraft." He was mostly joking, If they continuously referenced minecraft during sex, Gordon might cum so hard he'd pass out.

Benry smiled wide, teeth glimmering, quickly kissing around his stomach again, hand going to his bulge within 0.5 seconds of getting permission, They had seen the outline of Gordon's junk before through his Boxers, Benry felt like an animal every time. If Benry wasn't what he could consider normal he'd have slammed Gordon the second they saw even a sliver of cock, He listened to the way Gordon's breathing struggled, a light gasp of moans leaving his lips when Benry's hands palmed at his dick through the boxers. Gordon had been hard for a while, Benry bit down on his neck, fingers encircling the fabric on his gay little heart boxers. Slipping them down and off of his ga(y)mer boyfriend. 

Lapping spit lazily onto his hand, The beast slowly wrapped his free hand around Gordon's member, feeling it's head, swiping their thumb across the slit and slowly pumping. Agonizingly, watching every twitch or shiver Gordon gave to him. "You're so hot…" Benry let out, not even trying to mask it with whatever bullshit he could've said, leaning over to mark his human with more bites, letting the world know who was his.

Gordon loved the feeling of Benry's hand slowly sliding across his dick, it was so slow Gordon might die of old age, His boyfriend's little compliment made his face heat up, "t-thank you- can you go faster, man?" he asked, trying to arch his hips up to get more.

"I've got a better idea." Benry hummed, stopping his movements completely. Gordon whined, confused, yelping a bit when Benry lifted him over to one of Gordon's side tables and setting him down on top of it. 

"I'm gonna suck you so good you're gonna think about it forever." Benry said, matter of factly, putting emphasis on every wrong word. They took in the sight of Gordon, a mess, his hair was messy, eyes half lidded, breathing hitched, heavy, face flushed, the way his member twitched delightfully at the simple words that fell from Benry's lips, he's absolutely beautiful, Benry brought them into a very messy kiss. What was it like to kiss the most beautiful man you’d ever laid eyes on? Well I’m not going to tell you.

Gordon kissed back, trying to get Benry closer, He wiggled uncomfortably, his cock strained for attention. Benry read his mind, disconnecting their lips to slowly trail down Gordon's body, then slotting between his thighs. Gordon watched with anticipation, feeling smooches glide across his skin, a long lick slipped across the thigh. "Oh fuck…" Gordon hissed, dick straining when a slow bite broke his skin. Not long after- his lover's long tongue slide up his cock, feeling every curve and detail. Memorizing it.

Benry's bright big eyes stared up at Gordon, Watching his reactions with Greed. His tongue circling his head, he watched Gordon shiver a groan when his lips surrounded his tip, sucking softly, Benry was very mindful with his teeth, it made him happy Gordon trusted him so much with not chomping his dick off, Benry made a small trill, tongue pushing at his foreskin. Lewd noises began to leave Gordon, Any effort to hold back completely leaving the mans brain, His small hands putting themselves on Benry's head, entangled in his hair. Benry lowers his mouth, sucking in rhythmically, Lowering more and more, Til they had all of Gordon inside of his face. 

The view from up here was incredible, Gordon bit his lip, "God--" He tried to speak something about how good Benry looked, but all that came up was moans, especially when Benry began bobbing his head, their need to be slow seemed to evaporate, sucking in harshly, tongue running across his dick, which was the only thing that Gordon could focus on, the calculated way Benry was undoing him. He pleaded for something- more? less? Who knows. Hands pushing at Benry's head just slightly, arching his back for extra pleasure. He could feel the creak of the furniture beneath him- this thing might never be the same after this.

The monster's fingers had been traveling Gordon's body, as well as grabbing as much ass as he could, but with the way Gordon was wiggling, he knew he had to keep him as still as he could. Fingers gripping his thighs closed, bringing his lips all the way back up to the head, bobbing it up and down the entire way, Benry did have a bit of an oral fixation, They could only focus on Gordon's length, how it would twitch in their mouth, the feeling of it sliding across his cheeks and hitting the furthest it could. Their tongue lapping up the precum, wiggling its way across the landscape. Memorizing every little bit, he'd forget  **Shark Boy and Lava Girl** if it meant having this memory forever. And that was a great movie.

Gordon moans, "Benry-Benryyy Benry Benry-" was really all he could achieve vocally, There was pressure building up inside of him, hips straining upwards, half fucking into His boyfriend's mouth. Gordon loved the scene, Benry's stupid mouth full of cock, looking just as happy about the situation. He pressed his hands more, thrusting at a slightly different pace than Benry's. Benry hummed, the slight vibration felt like heaven to Gordon, whining out pleads. He hadn't felt this undone by someone- probably ever.

The thread snapped, almost without warning, Benry shoving all of Gordon's cock down their throat, milking his orgasm from him, he might be a freak for wanting as much of Gordon's cum as he could. Sucking the damn life out of him. Once he was done, and once Gordon’s soul had officially stolen through his cock, Benry popped his lips off of him. Smiling. "You have fun? You get the 'gotta blow job' achievement?" He asks, lifting the taller up and over to their bedroom. Gordon's mind was goo at this point. Barely even able to hear what the fuck Benry was saying to him.

One on the bed, Gordon pushed Benry close to him, smothering his face with a kiss. Gordon’s mind had sort of returned, shifting a bit. “Your turn.” He hummed, Gordon would never want to leave his partner hanging.


	2. Slurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see my oral fixation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'll do more i actually hate writing but here's this! It's 6am and i didnt proofread so there's probably issues, repetition, etc, but i dont care, !

Benry made probably the softest gasp Gordon ever heard, Gordon’s tongue playing with his lover's neck and digging sweet nips into the skin. Gordon’s hands trailed down, he was very handsy, immediately kneading into Benry’s breast and feeling every inch he could- too bad this shitty “PS9”- whatever that was, hoodie was in the way. Gordon sat up, leading Benry to the pillows. Gordon helped the other remove his shirt, then his pants, then their ‘hot gamer’ boxers, who already looked too blessed to move. Benry pretended to be this big top at all times, but they were very touch starved- any small kiss made them melt and purr. Gordon loved it, not being the only one that needed that sweet sweet connection. Gordon kissed him softly as soon as the clothes hit the edge of the bed.

Gordon looked over his partner with adoration, his smaller- gruff but chubby frame spiraled over the blankets beneath them. Beloved. Gordon brought him into another kiss, driving himself closer. If Gordon felt his dick twitch, he didn’t want to fuck Benry just yet, and he had JUST gotten a blow-job, but god did the other check all his boxes. His palms sliding down his frame, one gripping happily at a tiddie and one of them running down to his thighs, rubbing them slightly, just barely teasing the heat.

He broke the kiss to bask in the colors that flooded from the others mouth, rust to pink means ‘I’m filled with lust (And love, but we’ll ignore that)’, Gordon smiled, sliding down a little to bring Benry’s nipple into his mouth, the other whined out a little, “Yea g...get my gamer milks.” Gordon stopped, looking at him with a face of...well purely ‘what the fuck’. “Sorry.” Benry said, but his smile looked like he definitely didn’t feel remorse for this. Gordon loved that about him so much, but god.

  
His left hand moved to Benry’s junk finally, “Gonna get my milk AND play a game on your joystick.” Gordon said, which made Benry laugh- and then gasp when Gordon ran a finger over his slit, a short but chunky tentacle dick slowly forced itself out. It wiggled and curled around Gordon’s finger, Gordon thought it was interesting that it moved like a tentacle, the pussy underneath it wettening. Gordon smirked, playing with the dick on his hand happily, going back to sucking and running a tongue over Benry’s nipples.    
  
Benry’s nipples weren’t the most sensitive- not as sensitive as those weird online fanfictions would have you think. Average sensitivity, it was that Gordon was doing this that made him crazy, any part of Gordon’s mouth on him felt like flames burning through his skin, in a good way of course, but when you’re naturally cold that’s a lot. He absent-mindedly tried to thrust his hips up but that made Gordon stop moving his hand, causing the alien to growl just a little. 

Gordon stopped his simulation of breast feeding to say “I love it when you growl.” Gordon hummed, placing a soft kiss over his tit before slowly trailing kisses down the others body, dragging his free hand down his happy trail, his hand that was playing guitar hero on Benry’s cock finally slithering down further.    
  
“I’m thinking of yo...you playing guitar hero with my cock.” Benry said, not because the author wanted him to, this was completely natural, Gordon snickered, wheezing out a laugh- pausing his movements.

“Fuck yea, Catch me getting 100% on ‘Through the Fire and Flames’” Gordon chuckled, already having reached the others thighs.

Benry noticed this, he can’t not say something, looking at Gordon like this made him quiver. “Hey you finally reached m-my mcdick playpace.” Gordon was going to die laughing before he’d ever get to even explore the far reaches of Benry’s ball pit. Oh god the thought of that broke him, Snorting and laughing hysterical, using Benry’s thigh as a way to keep himself stable, despite laying down and having no need to keep himself up.    
  
Gordon’s silly gay little laugh made Benry laugh, Wiggling a bit in place, honestly if sex was just making Gordon laugh Benry would be winning… in the sex games.   
  
“Shut up before you kill me.” Gordon kissed his thigh, leading his lips across each stretch mark, scar, and cellulite. Wanting to pay just as much attention to him as he can before Benry says some other insane thing. The gentleness made Benry keen, relaxing on the bed. The sight of Gordon made the smaller feel like one thousand dollars, or maybe a million. What can you do for that much money anyways? Buy a lot of taco bell maybe, maybe get a special custom made Heavenly sword model that does all of the moves (including the chain shit, and maybe the killing you slowly stuff). That would be so cool.

The bigger man could tell Benry was kind of spacing out just a bit; Which at least meant Gordon could look at his pretty face for a bit, and his body. He bit his lip just a little. Carefully eyeing the two wild genitals in front of him. Gordon hummed, Benry’s weird dick wiggled around, trying to reach out for some sort of friction- Gordon wondered if it would reach Benry’s cunt. He glanced down at it, his entrance was vagina like- but with the add on of weird ridges as well as some very small tentacles that interlocked- the tentacles had unlocked from each other to wiggle, Gordon assumed it probably was for ‘keeping’ the dick or whatever inside of Benry for longer. Weird alien mating stuff, Gordon moved closer, hot breath against the dick- well it smacks him in the face, nearly knocking his glasses off when it tries to reach for his warmth.

Benry gasped in shock, thrusting his hips forward. Gordons hand moving around the base of the dick and moved it away from his cheek and into his mouth. Benry completely ripped out of his adhd induced space out session, moaning needily, Gordon’s tongue moved down the tendril- along with his mouth, feeling each ridge and curve. He loved that Benry’s dick was lined with soft ridges. He didn’t know why- maybe one day he’d find out. Taking the thrashing tentacle inside of his mouth further. The movement akin to it trying to thrust further into his mouth. At least Gordon didn’t have much of a gag reflex.

His eyes darted to Benry, who had stopped being still and was now desperately trying to thrust and wriggle. Gordon loved how move-y Benry had gotten. A free hand keeping one of the others legs opened, while the other started to tease the opening underneath the dick. Slurping in loudly, he wasn’t as messy or fast as Benry was with his dick though- No he took his sweet time, sucking at an agonizingly slow pace. One of Benry’s legs hooked around Gordons shoulders, squeezing his head against his thigh. “Gordonn n n \--” He whined, trying to thrust up again. As they did, the other and his sweet mouth popped off of his tentacle, it tried to reach out for his touch yet again. Gordon used a hand to hold the dick, planting his face into Benry’s crotch, Tongue darting out to teasing the folds, the little tendrils lining it trying to grasp at Gordon’s tongue. 

  
Something about Benry’s body reaching out for Gordon made him crazy, fueled him to keep going, every part of Benry was aching for his touch and god. Did it make him feel like doing everything in his power to make Benry cry out. Something Gordon was quickly learning was Benry was quiet, he whined- Grunted, made little songs of sweet voice. But he didn’t Moan in the same ways that say, Gordon would; he loved that about them. But he wanted them to not be able to hold back, Tongue running across his slit, tasting him- his slick tasted sweet, almost like plums. He wouldn’t mind drinking it up, that’s kind of weird but whatever. He’s busy- Chat’s pogging SUPER hard right now.

Benry Rolled his hips a little, Gordon tongue thrusting into his pussy, pulsing against his walls. “f...Ffffff…” He tried his best to keep his eyes open and on the other, but it was hard-

Especially when the other suddenly began to stimulate his cock, Running his hand up and down the tendril that rolled desperately against his fingers, “Oh shit” Benry whined out, rolling his hips again, grasping at the blankets, Trying to stop his thighs from crushing Gordon’s head, Gordon had stopped holding his other thigh, using it instead to finger Benry, When Gordon’s tongue would occasionally flick back up to his tentacle. “Aahh-” Benry Tried to keep quiet, but the mixture of feelings that surrounded his body, which wasn’t entirely used to this made them louder. 

Benry finally, music to Gordon’s ears, cried out a moan when Gordon’s tongue ran over something inside Benry that made him twitch. Gordon smirked in his head. Gordon quickly replaced his tongue with his hand, Sticking two fingers inside, curling upwards, thrusting them in and out- hitting that spot his tongue had moments ago. Benry couldn’t hold it in anymore, their moans suddenly filling the room- eyes rolling back, Gordon took Benry’s dick back into his mouth, this time he moved with speed, taking it down to the bottom over and over again. Loving the feeling of Benry’s hips thrusting into his mouth, Gordon’s free hand took Benry’s hand off his scalp (which had been clawing at it) And holding it gently. Their hands intertwined while Gordon brought Benry to the edge. Humming just a little. 

The smaller whined and keened, moaning a sweet song of Yellow to plum. (Meaning ‘I’m going to cum’). Gordon could probably figure that out himself if he wasn’t so struck by the beauty of Benry’s movements. He could barely stay still, his eyes blown out, he glitched almost- the pleasure causing his form to shift just a little. Gordon just continued his work. Feeling Benry’s walls flutter against his fingers- adding a third one just for extra movement. Benry cried out, “Ggg---Goooahhhh!!!” He whimpered.

His muscles suddenly tensed up, Fully colored plum shooting out of his mouth, The cock in Gordon’s mouth spilling far too much cum in it for him to hold- yet he tried to suck it down as much as he could, and Benry’s cunt tightening and spasming, cum squirting messily around him. Gordon popped his mouth away from the shorter, drinking as much of the weird cum as he could- which Gordon was weirdly into but didn’t want to think about right now. Benry'’s body crashed, shaking and twitching, relaxing now against the pillow in pure bliss.

  
Gordon sat up, licking the rest off of his fingers. “I love you.” He giggled, Benry making a noise similar to that of ‘i love you too’. Gordon watches Benry shiver. Gordon looked at the mess and bit his lip a little. As much as he wanted to curl up and cuddle his lover he should clean this up.   
  
He did just that, Benry barely moving as he came off his high, pun not intended. But as soon as they were both cleaned up Gordon scooped him into his arms. Kissing his cheeks.


End file.
